Lock Vehicles
are vehicle-type Lockseeds, created by the Yggdrasill Corporation, that unfold into the Rider Machines used by the Armored Riders, allowing them to enter the Helheim Forest when they achieve a fast enough speed (or fire a beam in the case of the Tulip Hopper). Unlike other Lockseeds, the Lock Vehicle Lockseeds have plants/flowers as their motif. Their travel ability provides the Beat Riders with the only means of entering or exiting the Helheim Forest at will while members of Yggdrasill can access the forest through a maintained crack in the Yggdrasill Tower. Only one earthly Armored Rider, Idun, was able to freely travel without a Lock Vehicle thanks to the ability to control the cracks provided by the prototype Ringo Lockseed. Otherworldly Riders such as Bujin Gaim, Fifteen, and Mars were able to create their own cracks as well. Lock Vehicles Sakura.png|'Sakura Hurricane' Gaim Bravo Ryugen (temporary) Kurokage (temporary) Zangetsu Shin (video game)|link=Sakura Hurricane Rose.png|'Rose Attacker' Baron Ryugen Gridon (temporary) Sigurd |link=Rose Attacker Dandeliner_Lockvehicle_2.png|'Dandeliner' Kurokage Troopers Ryugen (temporarily) Gaim Baron |link=Dandeliner KRGa-Tuliphopper.png|'Tulip Hopper' Kurokage Troopers Gaim|link=Tulip Hopper History The prototypes of Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker were given to Armored Riders Gaim and Baron respectively by Lock Dealer Sid, who made the point that an update was needed as the first confrontation between two Armored Riders advanced beyond a simple Inves Game. Facing each other in a bike race, the two Armored Riders were shocked to find themselves transported to the Helheim Forest via cracks that had suddenly appeared and enveloped them. After defeating the Inves they were met by, Kaito left Kouta to explore and, after collecting a handful of Lockseeds, returned to Zawame on the Rose Attacker. Meanwhile, Gaim had his first confrontation with Armored Rider Zangetsu, and fled back to Zawame after he was defeated. Armored Rider Ryugen borrowed Gaim's Sakura Hurricane to catch up with the Evolved Inoshishi Inves, while Gaim was in Suika Arms. Gaim used the Sakura Hurricane to rescue Mai Takatsukasa when she was lost in the Helheim Forest. Humorously, Gaim, upon entering the forest, found himself landing flat on the ground as the Sakura Hurricane had driven through the crack off a hill. Having requested it as a favor from Sid, Mitsuzane received his own Rose Attacker, and first used it to enter the Helheim Forest to catch up with Gaim and Mai. On their Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker respectively, Gaim and Ryugen entered the Helheim Forest where they would acquire a Helheim's Fruit in order to capture an Inves. A Sakura Hurricane and a Rose Attacker were provided to Armored Riders Kurokage and Gridon by Sid for Christmas, having been convinced by Mitsuzane and Kouta who had arranged a contest between the Armored Riders to collect the most Lockseeds in the Helheim Forest, actually a cover to uncover the secret of the forest while using their rival Riders as decoys against the intimidating white Armored Rider. Learning of the contest via Beat Rider Hotline, Armored Rider Bravo decided to join the game as well and so acquired his own Sakura Hurricane. Though never shown to have ridden it himself, Kouta Kazuraba acquired a Rose Attacker at some point by the time of the Underground Empire Badan crisis, where he loaned it to Tsukasa Kadoya so he could escape with Shuu Aoi as he held off Kamen Rider Fifteen. Tsukasa and Shuu were intercepted by General Jark and his forces but were saved when Kamen Riders Black and Black RX defeated the Badan members only for the two Showa Riders to advance against Tsukasa, due to him being a Heisei Rider, before his escape was covered by Shotaro Hidari. Tsukasa and Shuu ultimately made it to the lighthouse only to be confronted by Fifteen. When Decade was subsequently defeated by Fifteen, Gaim arrived on the Sakura Hurricane to assist him. Lockseeds * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-01. * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-02. * : Summons a Dandeliner Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-03. * : Summons a Tulip Hopper Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-04. Sakura_lockseed.png|Sakura Hurricane Lockseed Rose_lockseed.png|Rose Attacker Lockseed Dandeliner Lockvehicle 1.png|Dandeliner Lockseed KRGa-Tuliplockseed.png|Tulip Hopper Lockseed Notes *Like the Ride Vendor from Kamen Rider OOO, Lock Vehicles can be mass produced for multiple users, albeit on a much smaller scale due to limited resources. *Gaim's Sakura Hurricane and Baron's Rose Attacker are test products. **Needless to say, both are variants. Appearances Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Gaim)